Louder Than Words/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Louder Than Words". Characters #Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) - Scene 1 #Dr. Ella Harris (Karen Aldridge) - Scene 1 #Max Harris (Branden Smith) - Scene 1 #Kane's Driver (James Modzelewski) - Scene 2 #Meredith Kane (Connie Nielsen) - Scene 3 #Emma Kane (Hannah Ware) - Scene 3 #Rick, Kane's security - Scene 4* #Darius Morrison (Rotimi) - Scene 4 #Ian Todd (Jonathan Groff) - Scene 5 #Mona Fredericks (Sanaa Lathan) - Scene 6 #Alderman Ross (James Vincent Meredith) - Scene 6 #Ben Zajac (Jeff Hephner) - Scene 10 #Catherine Walsh (Amy Morton) - Scene 10 #Maggie Zajac (Nicole Forester) - Scene 10 #Kitty O'Neill (Kathleen Robertson) - Scene 11 #Nancy, Kitty's mother (Jennifer Anglin) - Scene 11 #Sam Miller (Troy Garrity) - Scene 11 #Jackie Shope (Mary Hollis Inboden) - Scene 11 #Gwendie (Kayte Grammer) - Scene 14 #Tina (Rebecca Spence) - Scene 14 #Alderman Carlos Ortiz (Richard Perez) - Scene 15 #Alderman Adriana Mata (Sandra Marquez) - Scene 15 #Alderman Linda Driscoll (Elizabeth Laidlaw) - Scene 15 #Patty (Kallie Miller) - Scene 16 #Rick Mathers (Danny McCarthy) - Scene 16 #Ryan Kavanaugh (Danny Goldring) - Scene 17 #Peter Baine (Craig Spidle) - Scene 18 #Mayor Rutledge (Tony Mockus) - Scene 19 #Nadeem (Anish Jethmalani) - Scene 19 #Alderman Alverson (Phillip Edward Van Lear) - Scene 20 #Mona's Assistant - Scene 20* #Trey's bodyguard 1 - Scene 21* #Trey's bodyguard 2 - Scene 21* #Trey's bodyguard 3 - Scene 21* #Trey Rogers (Tip Harris) - Scene 21 #Trey's girl - Scene 21* #Upset Mother (Hanna Dworkin) - Scene 22 #Alderman Diana Vukovich (Isabel Liss) - Scene 24 #Police Officer (Howie Johnson) - Scene 27 #Governor McCall Cullen (Francis Guinan) - Scene 28 #Dilip Singh (Gabriel Ruiz) - Scene 28 #Clerk (Cheryl Hamada) - Scene 30 #Alderman Larkowski (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Holden (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Ryan (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Thomas (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Brown (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Perry (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Clancy (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Franks (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Muldoon (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman O'Connor (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Myers (voice) - Scene 30* #Alderman Ritchie (voice) - Scene 30* #Chuck (Brian King) - Scene 31 #Gerald "Babe" McGantry (Daniel J. Travanti) - Scene 34 #Field Reporter (Nancy Pender) - Scene 34 #Large Inmate (Dushon Brown) - Scene 36 #Angry Inmate (Elizabeth Ledo) - Scene 36 #Pacing Inmate - Scene 36* #Cemetery Manager - Scene 37* #Ezra Stone (Martin Donovan) - Scene 38 #Phone Monkey (Steve Lenz) - Unknown scene Mentions #Grey Haired Man - Scene 1 #Jeff Doyle - Scene 8 #Alderman Stringini - Scene 30 Locations Kane's imagination *Desert - Scene 1 Chicago, Illinois *Dr. Ella Harris's home **Lounge, interior - Scene 1 *Road **Kane's car, interior - Scene 2 *Prison **Interview room, interior - Scene 3 **Recreation room, interior - Scene 36 *City Hall **Front entrance, exterior - Scene 4 **Mayor's offices ***Elevators, interior - Scene 5 ***Main office, interior - Scene 5, 8 ***Kane's office, interior - Scene 5, 7, 9, 23, 26 ***Conference room - Scene 15, 20 **Roof garden, exterior - Scene 13 **Vukovich's office - Scene 24 **City Council Chambers - Scene 30 *Ross's apartment **Lounge, interior - Scene 6 *Zajac house **Kitchen, interior - Scene 10 **Master bedroom, interior - Scene 10, 11 *Chicago Sentinel Headquarters **Main office, interior - Scene 12 **Editor's office, interior - Scene 12, 18, 31 *Zajac Campaign Headquarters **Zajac's office, interior - Scene 16 *Kavanaugh's bar **Main bar, interior - Scene 17 *Mayor Rutledge's apartment **Lounge, interior - Scene 19, 32, 39 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 19 **Balcony, exterior - Scene 32 *Trey's apartment **Lounge, interior - Scene 21 *Ashburn **Street, exterior - Scene 22 *Square where Zajac calls **Exterior - Scene 28 *Jail **Holding cell, interior - Scene 29 *Press Event Site **Stage, Exterior - Scene 33, 34, 35, 38 *Cemetery **Stone's Grave, Exterior - Scene 37 Greater Illinois *Kitty's mother house **Guest room, interior - Scene 11, 25 *Walsh campaign bus **Interior - Scene 14 *Governor's offices **Cullen's office - Scene 28 Scenes *Previously (00:00) *Opening titles (01:30) *Scene 1 - Kane has a vision of a desert during a consultation (02:24) *Scene 2 - Kane remembers Stone (05:40) *Scene 3 - Meredith visits Emma (06:00) *Scene 4 - Darius confronts Kane (07:55) *Scene 5 - Todd briefs Kane (09:20) *Scene 6 - Mona finds Ross lacking readiness (10:24) *Scene 7 - Kane remembers Lennox Gardens (12:38) *Scene 8 - Todd greets Meredith (13:40) *Scene 9 - Meredith meets with Tom (14:13) *Scene 10 - Maggie watches Walsh before pressing Ben (15:30) *Scene 11 - Kitty looks for changes in her body as Ben calls (16:45) *Scene 12 - Miller gets a heroes welcome for an editorial (15:37) *Scene 13 - Kane visits the roof (19:05) *Scene 14 - Walsh strategizes (20:20) *Scene 15 - Kane meets with his loyal aldermen (21:34) *Scene 16 - Zajac meets with his Campaign Manager (23:10) *Scene 17 - Kane asks Kavanaugh to introduce him (24:20) *Scene 18 - Miller gets an angry visit from Bane (25:40) *Scene 19 - Meredith oversees the care of her father (27:25) *Scene 20 - Kane meets with the Ross caucus (29:15) *Scene 21 - Darius asks a favor from Trey (31:05) *Scene 22 - Walsh campaigns in Ashburn (32:59) *Scene 23 - Zajac goes to complain to Kane (33:58) *Scene 24 - Mona courts support from Alderman Vukovich (35:35) *Scene 25 - Kitty reads about Stone's death (36:50) *Scene 26 - Kane prepares his speech (37:45) *Scene 27 - Vukovich faces a traffic stop (39:44) *Scene 28 - Cullen enjoys getting a call from Zajac (40:20) *Scene 29 - Todd offers aid to Vukovich (41:45) *Scene 30 - Voting begins on Kane's ordnance (42:25) *Scene 31 - Miller complains about kissing ass (46:15) *Scene 32 - Nadeem puts on the news (46:45) *Scene 33 - Kane prepares Kavanaugh for his moment (47:05) *Scene 34 - Meredith is interviewed (47:50) *Scene 35 - Zajac's arrive and Maggie speaks for Ben (48:24) *Scene 36 - Emma enjoys protection in prison (49:08) *Scene 37 - Miller tracks O'Neill to Stone's grave (50:32) *Scene 38 - Kavanaugh introduces Kane (52:00) *Scene 39 - Rutledge sees the shooting (55:58) *End credits (56:16) Appearances 2x01 Louder Than Words